The field of the disclosure relates generally to end effectors, and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for coupling an end effector to a structure.
End effectors are used to facilitate at least some known manufacture, inspection, maintenance, and/or repair operations of at least some known structures, for example but not limited to aircraft structures. At least some such operations use a secondary support structure positioned adjacent the structure of interest to support such end effectors. However, erection and positioning of the secondary support structure increases an amount of time, labor, and equipment required for the manufacture, inspection, maintenance, and/or repair operations, and introduces a risk of accidental damage to the structure of interest. In addition, at least some known manufacture, inspection, maintenance, and/or repair operations use a vacuum suction device to couple such end effectors to a surface of the structure. However, maneuvering the end effector and vacuum suction device into position along the structure of interest also increases an amount of time and labor required for the operations and introduces a risk of accidental damage to the structure of interest.